


Sugar

by shingekinodisgusting



Series: Chubby Eremins [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chubby armin, Feeding, Feeding Kink, I am so hungry now, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weight Gain Kink, stuffing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3778051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shingekinodisgusting/pseuds/shingekinodisgusting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin eats a ton of sweets when Eren walks in on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar

Wrappers littered the couch and the floor, surrounding Armin in his half-sitting, half-lying position on the sofa. His mouth open and his eyes glassy, Armin struggled to get down a last package of skittles. Armin's shirt was pushed up to his chest and his belly was rounded out and making noises of protest at being stuffed for over an hour with all kinds of sweets.

The last skittle went down Armin's throat to his already over-full belly and Armin dropped the wrapper and _groaned_. He clutched at his stomach with his hands, trying to soothe away some of the pain and pressure by rubbing circles onto the skin of it. His breathing was labored and he was exhausted; he should not have fed himself on the couch. Now he had to summon the energy to clean up these wrappers and waddle back to his bed where he could stroke his hands over his tight, round gut and maybe masturbate.

Armin was just thinking about how much work it would take actually get off the couch when he heard a key in the lock of the apartment door. He tried to get up and leave, really, but his heavy belly weighed him down. After a brief struggle to push himself off the couch that ended up in failure, Armin huffed and let himself fall back into his previous position. He didn't look at Eren as he came into the room. No, Eren didn't know that his roommate sometimes stuffed himself full of whatever he could get his hands on. If he knew, Armin was sure Eren would be disgusted and detest him forever.

Upon seeing Armin lying on the couch, shirt pushed up, sweatpants untied and shimmied down a bit, and stomach bulging out from his body, Eren stopped dead in his tracks. "Ehm," Eren cleared his throat, "Hey Ar? What are you doing?"

Armin stared at the ceiling. "Um..." he mumbled, unsure of how to proceed.

"Are you okay?" Eren prompted as he came a bit closer.

"Yeah, yeah. I just ate a lot of candy and stuff," Armin replied quietly.

"I can see that," Eren muttered under his breath, surveying the proverbial minefield that was the floor. "Hm. Well, you... never mind."

Armin sat up then- or at least got halfway up before giving up and resting on his elbows- and spoke, "I what, Eren? Tell me."

Eren sighed harshly. He looked away from Armin and waved his hand dismissively as if that would make what he was going to say be worth nothing. "You look... sexy."

The silence between them was cold and awkward as Armin scrambled for a reply that would make the both of them feel like they weren't idiots. After some time, he responded. "I feel... sexy."

Eren turned back to Armin, a look of shock painted on his face. "You do?" he asked incredulously, "Oh my god, I thought I was the only person that liked that kind of thing."

"No, you're not," Armin explained, gesturing for Eren to help him sit up. "There are a lot of people with this kink. I guess we're both just part of those people."

"Yeah," Eren breathed as he knelt down in front of Armin, "I guess so."

Slowly and without breaking eye contact with Armin, Eren began to move his hand towards an unfinished box of cupcakes. He picked a dark chocolate cupcake up and flicked his eyes to it. Armin's eyes followed and he nodded, his mouth dropping open just slightly. Ever so gently, Eren lifted the cake to Armin's mouth and held it there while Armin chewed and licked at it, getting frosting all over his face in the process.

When Armin was almost finished with the cupcake, Eren gently, but firmly, pressed it deeper into his mouth and picked up another one. They went on like this until Armin had downed another two cupcakes. At that point, Armin held up his hand and panted.

"Ugh, Eren," he moaned, "I don't think I can take any more."

"Any more of what?" Eren inquired.

Armin looked at Eren skeptically and pointed to the food. "Any more of that, Eren."

"Okay," Eren conceded, "but is this okay?"

Being careful to not disturb Armin too much, Eren wiggled down Armin's sweats and boxers.

"Oh, god yes that's okay," Armin breathed as he arched his back.

Eren ran a warm hand over Armin's belly slowly, caressing it and rubbing circles into it. His lips left hot little patches on Armin's skin as Eren kissed every inch of Armin's distended stomach. Eren's fingertips trailed up Armin's inner thigh gently until they met his groin.

Warm fingers encircled Armin's leaking erection and Eren began to pump up and down slowly.

"Mm, Eren," Armin moaned breathily.

Eren gave a few more strokes before removing his hand only to replace it with his mouth. Armin shuddered and gasped at the feeling before relaxing into the sensations. Eren's hot tongue ran over the slit of Armin's cock and down the underside of it to the base. His cheeks hollowed out and throat relaxed, Eren took Armin's entire cock into his mouth to the back of his throat and hummed deeply.

"Eren!" Armin cried out as he came into Eren's mouth. "Oh-oh god," he panted, coming down from his orgasm.

Eren sat back on his heels and wiped at a string of saliva and come on his face. "Wow, we should do that again sometime," he said cheerfully as he brushed off a space next to Armin on the couch.

Armin could only nod quietly, his breathing still labored and heavy. Eren smiled and gently placed one hand on Armin's shoulder and the other on his belly to soothe away the ache. They would _absolutely_ be doing this more often.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're gonna comment something negative then idk what to tell u man I know exactly how weird and mildly fkd up this is  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
